


Avengers: The Next Generation

by Colorgirl58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorgirl58/pseuds/Colorgirl58
Summary: Caroline Rogers and Peter Stark grew up not knowing that they're parents are superheroes. What will happen when they find out?





	Avengers: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be posted (hopefully) every Monday. I hope you enjoy!

It was an ordinary day for Caroline Rodgers. As she walked to her first day of high school, thoughts flooded her mind. 'Will I have any friends?'A boy bumped into her.  
"Oh! Sorry I bumped into y- Wait! Are you new here?" The boy said.  
"Yeah." Caroline said shyly.  
"Well, my name's Stark. Peter Stark." He waited. Silence. "And yours is?"  
"Caroline."  
"Well Caroline. Today's your lucky day! I'm gonna help you find your class." Peter said as they walked through the front doors of the school.  
"Hey Peter!" a group of boys called out from the left.  
"Hey Peter!" a group of girls giggled.  
"And who might this be?" A boy said as he ran to catch up with them.  
"Hey Lance. This is Caroline. She's the new girl. I thought I'd help her find her class." Peter replied.  
"Good luck with that." Lance replied as he walked away.  
"So. What class do you have first?" Peter asked Caroline.  
"Science!" Caroline's face lit up at the thought of one of her favorite subjects.  
"Cool. Me too." Peter said as he opened the door to there first class.


End file.
